


Self Care

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attack, Regression, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Holly has a panic attack. Ross suggests a particular kind of self care.





	Self Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaraiMikori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaraiMikori/gifts).



> Edited by Angel.
> 
> Thank you!

It was pretty chill, when Holly and Ross ran into the first set of fans.

I mean, hey, nerds were nerds, and finding them in a store that specialized in costume supplies made sense. 

And Holly could play at being warm and sweet and nice, because she was nice, and hey, she had someone who she could talk to about costume stuff.

Ross was fairly chill about standing around while the fans squeed over her, and Holly signed an autograph for them. 

"That was nice," Holly said, her tone cheerful.

"Yeah?"

Ross was looking at her sidelong, his expression thoughtful.

"Yeah," said Holly. "I like my fans. I like knowing that they can recognize me."

"I dunno," Ross said, as they made their way towards the car, Holly with three gallons of fake blood in tow.

"Hmm?"

"I know how much it bugs Arin," said Ross.

"If Arin had his way, he'd live on a mountain in the middle of nowhere and be a hermit with Suzy," Holly pointed out, as she started the car.

"Well, okay, yeah, you've got a point there, but still," said Ross. 

Holly leaned over, and she kissed him.

"You worry too much," she told him.

"It's my job, as your daddy," Ross said, putting on the sweet, slightly simpering voice he always used when he was being Big.

Holly flushed, and when she glanced out of the corner of her eye, she saw that he was grinning.

* * *

Then they ran into fans at the pharmacy.

That was... less okay.

Holly had to buy tampons and baby powder, and Ross had promised her some new babby stuff, and it was kind of hard for her to get into the headspace to actually figure out what it was that she wanted, since Little Holly was picky as hell.

Was it weird, to think of her Little self as a separate entity?

She'd seen it done on forums before, so it couldn't be that weird.

Regardless, Little Holly couldn't very well come out and decide which pacifier she wanted for her new one, 

So Holly made nice and talked about birds and cosplay, smiling at her fans, as Ross surreptitiously bought the stuff that they had come here to buy in the first place.

Holly managed to extricate herself from the conversation with a metaphorical crowbar - one of the fans had been on the younger end of things, and at that point where they were not entirely sure how to do the whole "socialize" thing.

But eventually it was done, and Holly sighed, flopping back into her seat in the car, covering her face with both hands.

"I should wear sunglasses and a hat," she told him.

"But I got you something special," he said, and he plopped a bag in her lap.

"What'd you get me?"

She put on her Little voice, and she dug through the bag.

It was a pacifier with an owl shield.

"Daddy!" 

She wrapped her arms around him, and she kissed him loudly on the cheek.

He was laughing.

"Awww, sweetie," Ross said, and his voice was teasing. 

She leaned against him, nuzzling into his cheek.

He kissed her.

"You're being a good girl, dealing with all these people," he said, and yeah, he was using his Daddy voice. "You want a special treat when we get home?"

"Maybe," she said, coming back to herself, more or less.

"Mmm?"

"I dunno if I have it in me to be Little later," she said. "I've got shit I gotta do."

"What shit do you have to do? You've got stuff well in hand, I thought."

She snorted.

"I feel like you're trying to make that into some kind of innuendo," she said.

"In your endo," said Ross, completely straight faced.

"Of course," Holly sighed, but she was putting on her annoyance.

Mostly.

"So," said Ross, "we need to go to the medical supply store, the pet store, and groceries."

"We should do it in that order," said Holly. "Why do we need to go to the medical supply store?"

"Diapers," said Ross. "They've got the new ones in, the ones with the owls that you like so much."

"Oh," said Holly, and she was blushing. 

"Sound good?"

"Oh yeah," said Holly. "What are the chances we'll run into anyone there, anyway?"

"With our luck...."

* * *

They didn't run into anyone at the medical supply store, thank god.

They ran into them at the bubble tea place next door.

And it was Holly's own damn fault, because she didn't even put away the bags, she had wanted her tea right then and there, and now there was a fan gushing to her, and it was getting... it was getting super personal, oh god.

"I appreciate that you're willing to share this information with me," she said, aware that she sounded like a robot.

Who the hell talked about trauma with someone while they were standing in a bubble tea shop.

But this person was crying, and Holly couldn't exactly tell them to stop, because... well, when someone is crying about their abusive mother, you can't tell them that while you're touched to be confided in, you _really_ don't care.

Holly made comforting noises, gave the fan a tissue to wipe their face, and then escaped into the car.

"You okay?"

Ross shot her a worried look.

"I'll be okay," Holly said. "I'm looking forward to going home, though. I need to be, like, not photogenic."

"But you're always photogenic, honey," said Ross, and he fluttered his eyelashes at her.

Holly rolled her eyes, and she leaned in, kissing him on the mouth.

He kissed her back, and he smiled at her, pulling a goofy expression.

She rolled her eyes, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Right," said Ross. "Let's buy cat food."

"And birdseed," Holly said.

"Right. And birdseed." He paused. "Couldn't we just order this online?"

"I do order it online," Holly reminded Ross. "They deliver it to the store."

"Can't we order it online in such a way as to have them deliver it to our house?"

"It's cheaper this way," Holly said, and she started the car.

* * *  
There was another fan at the pet store.

They seemed to be out in force today.

She wasn't used to running into this many people.

At least this time she didn't have any diapers on her.

She put on a smile, and she talked to the fans, trying to be reasonable, trying to be nice, as they gushed about how she helped them figure out that they loved birds, albeit not as much as she did.

She even let them take selfies with her, although it looked (to her, at least) like her smile was pasted on.

She left the pet store fifteen minutes later than she intended to, and Ross looked more restless than usual.

She leaned against him, when he wrapped an arm around her.

She would have asked for a hug, but she was holding a very heavy box of bird seed at that point.

At least the birbs would be happy with it!

* * *

The grocery store was the straw that broke the camel's back.

She had sorbet in the grocery cart.

That was the worst part of it.

Her sorbet was going to melt, and sure, it would reconstitute, but reconstitution always gave things that weird texture that kinda squicked her out. 

And the fan was a lot bigger than her, and didn't seem to get the idea of "personal space."

She would back up, they would move in closer, until she was boxed in to the shelf, nearly knocking down the little bottles of spices.

"I'm just saying," they said, "it would work better if maybe you tried taking a different route...."

"I'm sure you're right," Holly said, and she hated herself for it - she couldn't just stand up for herself.

She was beginning to dissociate - she was about two feet to the left of herself, and some other part of was holding the conversation.

She would start to shake very soon, if she wasn't careful.

"Thank you so much for your suggestions," she said, after she'd been talked at for ten minutes.

Where was Ross?

Probably mesmerized in some other part of the grocery store - he could get lost in reading ingredients lists, especially since he wanted to make sure that he was buying stuff that both of them could eat.

"Please do think about them," said the fan, but at least they were moving, and Holly was on her own again, although if she looked over her shoulder, she'd probably see them staring at her again.

* * * 

She found Ross at the snack section, his eyebrows around his hairline as he read ingredients.

"The shit that goes into this stuff," he said, sounding scandalized.

"Indeed," said Holly.

He shot her a concerned look.

"Hols?"

"Mmm?"

She was moving very slowly, as if she was stuck in a vat of taffy, or maybe gelatin.

Vegetarian gelatin.

Vegetarian gelatin had always confused her - the textures of it were all weird.

But her brain was latching on to just about anything it could latch on to, instead of paying attention to how fast her heart was beating, or the fact that if she thought too much about anything else, she would probably pass out.

"Holly," Ross said, and his voice sounded even more worried.

She looked into his eyes.

They were very blue.

"Okay," said Ross, and he took her hand in his, taking the grocery cart as well, tossing the boxes in as well. 

"Okay?"

"We're gonna go pay for our stuff," Ross said, using his Big voice. "We're gonna go pay for everything, and we're gonna go to the car, and then we can go home, okay?"

"Okay," said Holly, her voice quiet.

She held his hand, as the two of them made their way towards the checkout lane.

She glanced around, watching faces for recognition, but thank god, they were being ignored.

Just another cute couple, doing their errands on a Saturday afternoon.

* * * 

Ross rolled the cart into its place in the lot, and he smiled at Holly. 

"Hi," he said.

She looked at him, but when she opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out.

"Do you have words right now, honey?"

His voice was sweet.

She shrugged.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Thirsty?"

Another head shake.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

She shook her head again.

"Okay," said Ross. "How about we get home, we can unload everything, and you can go feed the pigeons."

"Okay," Holly said quietly. 

He kissed her on the cheek again, loudly, and she grinned a bit in spite of herself.

Her heart was still beating very fast.

* * * 

They sat in the car together, and he held her hand.

"Do you want to do anything special, after the groceries are put away and the birds are fed?"

She shrugged.

Her mind was still blank - it wasn't blank with panic, at least, it was just... empty.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Ross said, and he was talking to her slowly.

She leaned against him, resisting the urge to shove her thumb into her mouth, squirming to get more comfortable.

She was... she was falling into headspace, which was sometimes a thing that happened when she was stressed out.

At least this time it wasn't anything too... weird.

She didn't have to pee, she wasn't surrounded by the wrong type of person to be Little around.

So she sighed, leaning into her seat in the car and fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

She would think about birds, until her head had more or less settled itself.

"Hey Holly," said Ross, as they drove on, "can you tell me what kinda bird that is?"

He pointed to a bird at random.

She squinted, trying to make out what it was.

"Um," she said, "I think it's a wild canary?"

"Canaries come in wild? I didn't know that!"

Ross was very much putting on a very silly voice, and she giggled at it in spite of herself.

"Of course they come in wild," she said. "Where did you think the tame ones came from?"

"Well," said Ross, "I thought they were like rats. There's an entire species of rat that's domesticated, just to do lab work!"

"I knew someone whose uncle's job was to formulate the food for lab mice and lab rats," Holly said, her voice a little dreamy.

She was so sleepy - she wouldn't have minded having a nap, just so that she could relax from all of the emotional whatnot.

Panic attacks - or near panic attacks - can really take it out of you.

“Yeah? Sounds like a pretty important job!”

“He called himself a “mouse nutrition expert,” although my friend’s dad made a lot of cafeteria jokes.”

Holly was almost… floating, a little to the left of herself.

It was an unusual sensation, to be sure.

She wasn’t sure what to make of it, but she let the quiet in her head wash over her like a comforting wave.

She wrapped her fingers around and around her own hair, leaning back into the seat, and she closed her eyes.

“What would a mouse cafeteria be like?”

“I’m not sure,” said Holly. 

She was drifting.

And then they were at the house, and they were both putting away groceries, and she was going to the pigeon loft, to feed everyone.

She was talking to them quietly, as she filled up food bowls.

Telling them about her day, about the fans.

The pigeons made sympathetic noises.

She knew they would.

PIgeons could always be guaranteed to at least make sympathetic noises.

She was feeling better by the time she came in, although still not at one hundred percent.

“Hey Hols?”

Ross was sitting at the kitchen table, fiddling with his tablet.

He’d been sketching something or other on it.

“Hm?”

He’d set out two different plates for her.

One of them was an adult plate, and it had all of her food set on it, the way it usually was.

The other was a kiddy plate that he’d picked up for her, with little sections for each bit of food - potatoes go _here_ and carrots go _here_ and eggplant goes _here_....

“You know how you were saying that you were ahead of stuff for once, and you wanted to do a quiet night in, once we’d finished the errands?”

“Yeah?”

“Well,” Ross said, and he was keeping his tone very calm, very… nice, “I was thinking that maybe Little Holly could have some time to play.”

“Is this because I was upset?”

Holly tried not to pout. 

Not only would that prove his point… well, actually, that was the main reason why she probably shouldn’t do it.

“Not really,” said Ross. “I’ll be honest, since we picked up those diapers from the medical supply place, I wanted to put them on you.”

“Oh,” said Holly, and she blushed. 

“But a little because you were so upset,” Ross admitted. 

“Oh,” said Holly. “Do you not think I can handle being anxious?”

“Oh, no, far from it,” said Ross. “I think you’re one of the most capable people out there. But, um, I know that being Little is one way you soothe yourself when you’re stressed out, and it’s as good a way of unwinding as anything else, really.”

“You think?”

She was tracing her fingers along the rim of the kiddy plate.

“Oh yeah,” said Ross. 

“Well,” said Holly, and she pulled the kiddy plate towards her.

Ross smiled with his whole face - he was practically _beaming_ , and that look on his face was one of the reasons she loved being Little for him.

He was just so _into_ it, and that made doing it worth it, in its own way.

She’d never have been able to do it if it was just for her.

But now Ross wanted it, and that made it… that made it okay.

That made it almost normal.

Maybe she was rationalizing it too much.

“So,” said Ross, and now he was using his Big voice, “how about you eat your snack, and then we can get you ready for some playtime?”

“Okay,” Holly said, her voice quiet.

Ross got up, and he kissed the top of her head, ruffling her hair.

“Use your fork,” Ross said.

“Uh huh,” Holly said, grabbing a handful of mashed potato with her fingers.

“Fork, Hols,” Ross said, and he shoved a fork in her clean hand.

She nodded, holding it in that hand and taking another handful of mashed potatoes with her other hand.

“Why do I even bother?”

Ross seemed to be talking to the universe at large, as she took another bite of her potatoes.

* * * 

She ate her food with her hands, and she licked the last bits of everything off of them.

Her head was getting quieter, and she absently chewed on the tines of the plastic fork.

“Hey pidge,” said Ross, and he ruffled her hair. “You enjoy your food?”

She nodded.

“You ready to go get changed?”

Another nod.

“You have any words for Daddy?”

She shrugged.

“Okay.”

Another kiss.

“C’mon, honey.”

She took his hand, and then he made a face, and led her to the sink.

“First things first, let’s wash those hands.”

She leaned against him, as he held his hands in hers, helping pouring soap on them, then rubbing them together, until they were nice and sudsy.

He rinsed them, and he dried them.

They leaned against each other, and he nuzzled into the side of her neck.

She sighed, relaxing into him.

“You want naptime, honey?”

HIs voice rumbled through his chest, against her back, and she squirmed.

She shook her head.

“Lets pad that butt up, before you leave a puddle,” said Ross, and he was right in her ear.

She blushed, all the way to her ears.

“Okay,” she said quietly.

“I knew you had some words in there,” he said, and he pressed a loud, smacking kiss against her neck.

She was giggling, and she squirmed a bit.

“You’re silly,” she mumbled.

“I’m the silliest,” he agreed.

He took her by the hand, and he led her upstairs.

“We’re gonna go to the bedroom,” he said, “and we’re gonna put you in a nice thick diaper, and then we’re gonna have some more fun! What kinda fun do you wanna have?”

“Dunno,” Holly said, avoiding his eye contact, as he looked over his shoulder at her. 

"Do you want Daddy to guess what kinda fun you wanna have?" 

They both walked into the bedroom, and he turned around, standing her in front of the bed.

There was the new pack of diapers on the bed, right next to a spread out towel.

A bit of Holly's regular self came out from amongst the cotton candy of headspace.

"Why are we using the new ones? We've got perfectly good -"

"I know we've got perfectly good medical diapers," Ross said, "but I wanna see your cute little butt in owl diapers today, and I couldn't wait to open them up." He gave her a peck on the mouth. "Just enjoy yourself, sweetie. Don't worry, okay?"

"I don't know how not to," Holly whined, still in between headspaces.

"Well," said Ross, "how about you let Daddy undress you, and then we can go from there?"

"Okay," Holly said, and she stood there, passively, as Ross undid her buckle, then crouched in front of her, his breath almost ticklish against her inner thighs as he pulled down her shorts, taking her panties with them.

She stroked his hair, still clutching his shoulders with her other hand.

"Okay," said Ross, "and... step out."

She stepped out, leaving her barefoot on the rug wearing just her t-shirt.

"Lie back, honey," said Ross, and he stood back, still holding her hands.

She lay back, the edge of the bed pressed against the backs of her knees, and she stared up at ceiling, as Ross grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her butt up and free of the towel.

She liked it when he manhandled her this way - it made her feel small, and Little.

Were they both in more amorous moods, he might have fucked her right then and there, spreading her legs wide and sliding his cock in.

But she was a bit too worn out from all of the emotional whatnot, and he had to be in the right kind of mood to be that kind of amorous.

So he just put a diaper under her butt, adjusting her - occasionally yanking her by the ankle to get her closer to the edge of the bed, or adjusting her so that the tapes would line up right.

Then he was adding powder, and it was cold and slithery, almost like a liquid, as it poured across her vulva, and he smeared it on her thighs as well.

"There we go," Ross said, and he was still using his Big voice. "Now... let's get you taped in...."

He was very clearly talking to himself.

Holly's thumb was in her mouth, and her eyes were shut, her breathing beginning to even out.

Being diapered always calmed her down, and sent her down into some sort of regression state.

Was it real regression?

She wasn't even sure, except that it made the various shouting in her head shut up, and she felt clearer.

Ross taped her in, and he patted her on the crotch.

He held his arms out to help her up, but she shook her head, patting her own chest.

"What do you want, honey?"

She patted her chest again.

"You want Daddy to lie on top of you?"

She nodded.

"Okay," said Ross, and he climbed on top of her carefully, chest to chest, resting more of his weight on her.

She sighed, and she shuddered, going limp.

_This_ was what she had needed - this kind of deep pressure, grounding her down into the bed.

It smelled like Ross as well, and she ran her fingers through his hair, twisting it between her fingers.

"There we go," Ross said, right in her ear, and he pressed a dry kiss to the side of her neck.

She giggled, patting his face with the hand that had been in her mouth.

"Ewwww," Ross said, and he wrinkled his nose, putting on a silly voice. "Babby germs!"

She gave him a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek, and he laughed, wriggling on top of her, then moving his hands to her sides, beginning to tickle her through her shirt, sliding his hands under the spot where her shirt rode up.

She squealed, wriggling on top of him, and he kept tickling her as she laughed and laughed, until she paused, her expression going a little wide eyed.

She peed, right into the clean diaper, and it soaked up the moisture, wicking it away from her skin, leaving it dry, but still.

It as always a bit of a shock, when she had a piss that she hadn't been expecting.

Ross kissed her on the forehead. 

"You wanna watch a movie, pigeon?"

She nodded, shy again, and he stood up, offering her two hands to help her stand up.

She stood up, squeezing his hands, and she hugged him, as he pulled her diaper up in the back.

He said it was to keep it from sagging too much.

She suspected he just liked the chance to grab the diaper, since he was as much a diaper lover as she was.

He kissed her on the forehead, and he ruffled her hair. 

"You go take out what you wanna play with in your toy box, I'm gonna clean up, okay honey?"

"Okay," Holly said, and she went to the trunk that took up a chunk of her closet.

She opened it up, and she began to dig through it, pulling out her favorite plushie, then the fabric bag of blocks that he'd gotten her, and the wooden fire truck that she'd gotten herself.

She brought them all to the living room, and she plopped on the floor.

There was enough padding on her butt that it insulated her from falling, and she giggled, squirming and pressing her legs together.

She'd always liked this part.

The shades were drawn on the windows - she hadn't seen Ross do that, but he must have, at some point.

She was sucking on her thumb with one hand, clutching her little bluebird plushie to her with her other, and she was running her fingers through her hair, rocking a little bit as she dumped the blocks out.

The noise that it made was loud enough that Orph gave her a reproachful look.

"Sorry, Orph," Holly said, and she made grabby hands towards him.

Orph ignored her.

"Now," said Ross, and he came in, carrying a few things himself, "do you wanna play?"

She nodded.

"What do you wanna play?"

"Uh... blocks," she said.

"You wanna build something with Daddy?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you wanna build with Daddy?"

"... a tower."

"Let's build us this tower!"

* * *

They built a tower together.

It was a decent tower, too!

He'd put a movie on at some point, although she wasn't paying much attention to it at that point.

She was focused on the tower, and then on the fact that Ross had put the pacifier in her mouth, after she'd picked a block off of the floor, then stuck her fingers in her mouth.

"You're gonna get sick," he scolded, and she sucked on the pacifier as he clipped it to her shirt.

"Nuh uh," she said, but her tone was peaceful.

"Daddy has to go do something, but he'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Holly said, her voice quiet. "But... boom first!"

"You wanna do that first?"

She nodded.

"Well," said Ross, "we gotta get out of the way first!"

She scooted back, and he was sitting behind her, his chin on her shoulder, as she nuzzled into her neck.

Then the both of them pushed on the tower.

She winced - sometimes, even when they properly aimed it, the damn tower fell on them.

She laughed as if fell with a loud "bang", and the birds put up a racket and then Holly had to get up and comfort them, because she didn't like her birds being sad.

It took about ten minutes, and by the time she came back, she was kind of out of headspace.

The diaper felt... weird, and she almost wanted to be out of it.

Almost.

But she'd done this before, and she knew the feeling would pass, and she'd be back to being Little again.

It was weird, that the inside of her head could contain so many multitudes.

Brains were weird like that.

She sighed, and she climbed onto the couch, curling up with a blanket over her head, relaxing into the cushions.

Ross ruffled the top of her head, and then he was off to work on the thing that needed looking at.

Probably something going wrong with his big project.

She wasn't going to complain - they both had lives, outside of being a Caregiver and a Little.

It was different from all of the ways other people did ABDL, but, well, everyone did stuff differently, right?

Anyway, she needed some quiet time to herself, to relax and unwind a little bit as she enjoyed the thickness of the diaper between her legs, and the dimness of the blanket.

She didn't notice she was falling asleep, and soon she was out like a light, sleeping like a little bird in a nest.

* * *

Holly was woken up... at some point later.

It had gotten dark out, and she sat up, groggy and confused, rubbing her eyes.

Ross was sitting on the floor, petting the cats, and he'd put all the blocks away at some point.

"Hey, sleepy head," he said, and he smiled at her.

She rubbed her eyes, and then she whined, because... oh wow, did she have to pee.

She was still getting used to the sensation of just letting go, regardless of where she was.

But okay.

The couch had seen worse.

Ross had taped her in nice and tight, and even if she did end up leaking... well, they had the special enzyme spray, and the couch really had seen worse.

It could survive being peed on.

She sighed, avoiding Ross's very obvious interested look, and she let go, spreading her thighs open a bit and taking a few hiccupy breaths as she let go, peeing straight into the diaper.

"There we go," said Ross, and he was standing up next to her, his hand in her hair.

She pressed her face into his tummy, and she was breathing hard, her face red.

He cupped her cheek, thumbing her cheekbone, and he kissed her on the nose.

"Soggy butt," he told her, his tone fond.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and her pacifier fell out of her mouth, to thump on her chest.

"Don't be," he said. "C'mon. I'll get a towel. We can change you right here."

"Here... in the living room?"

"Sure," said Ross. "There's nobody who's gonna see you, and then you don't have to walk upstairs to the bedroom. Okay?"

"Okay," Holly said quietly.

"I'll be right back," said Ross, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay," she said again, more concerned with the sensation of running her fingers along the hem of her t-shirt.

* * *

He changed her, right there on the living room floor, and it was... well, it was pleasantly uncomfortable, if that made sense.

She liked the embarrassment of it - it really helped her feel Little.

And afterwards, they had more quiet play time - he colored with her, and they cuddled on the couch.

She began to come back to herself a few hours later, when it was getting towards bedtime.

She stayed diapered, for the comfort of it, but she put pants on.

* * *

Later, they were in bed together, and she was diapered, scrolling through her Tumblr.

One of the fans that she'd run into had made a post about it on Tumblr, and seemed to be pretty excited.

There were a bunch of reblogs, and people saying encouraging things, or expressing jealousy at missing the opportunity.

Holly smiled fondly down at her phone.

"You look smiley," said Ross, as he stretched out in the bed, curling his toes and yawning.

Holly stretched out as well, the diaper rustling. 

"Yeah," said Holly. "I, uh... I'm glad I have fans. Even if they can be overwhelming."

"I'm glad," said Ross, and he kissed her. 

His other hand was on her well padded rear end.

Holly rolled her eyes, and she nudged him in the side.

He kissed her again, and she kissed him back, finally relaxed and recovered from the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like this, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
